


Match Point

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: Haikyuu x UAAP Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Philippine Setting, Blue Eagle!Sakusa, F/M, Filo Haikyuu, Fluff, Green Spiker!Atsumu, Rivalry, The dlsu-admu volleyball rivalry au that no one asked for, Yes they speak tagalog, actually no they speak conyo skksksshahs, filo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: “And if we win in the men’s division,” she pauses. Her eyebrow swiftly arches as she lowers her voice in the same hushed tone, mimicking him. “You quit volleyball for a semester.”It’s Atsumu’s turn to get caught off guard. He finally pulls away from her, letting his arms fall beside him. She smirks. They gaze into each other’s eyes.Got you.orNyx Chua (y/n) is a spiker for the Lady Blue Eagles. But, before facing— and dethroning the defending champions; the Lady Spikers, she will first have to deal with the rivaling setter... from the men's division. The Green Spikers' Atsumu Miya.[Leave a comment if ur a non-tagalog speaker and would like translations for the tagalog lines  hehe]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x UAAP Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. When Arrows Fly

**Author's Note:**

> [The lineup for DLSU and ADMU are based on UAAP season 80 VB teams.]
> 
> For KL.

It’s an ordinary school day, that is, for the larger percent of ADMU’s student body. As the Wednesday afternoon settles in, with the schedule of classes ending, students flood at Matteo up. Not a single seat is available in both the outdoor area as well as the study halls. The place is packed with people. Some are chattering away while having their meals, some are just passing time after their day’s classes, but most of them have their eyes glued to their laptops. 

_“— AND THAT’S AN ACE!”_

The crowd’s cheering spills over several laptop screens, while the students are watching with their jaws hanging in shock.

_“Two service aces in a row!”_

“The fuck!? TWO TIMES???” A muffled yell comes from a student within the study hall.

_“— the Tamaraws are looking a little shaken,”_

_“And here we have Atsumu Miya walking back to service area as if it was nothing,” the commentator chuckles._

_“That bumped up their tied score with the Tamaraws up to match point. One more for the Green Archers in this 5_ _th_ _set and it seals their spot at the finals.”_

The air is suddenly thick with tension.

One group of women, wearing their university pride at the back of their blue jackets, quietly watches the stream. They sit next to a table of men who are also wearing similar jackets and are too large for the table to accommodate all of them. They too, are streaming the same game on a different laptop.

Nyx sits on the table with the Lady Eagles. She occupies the edge of the bench, only barely paying attention to the game. She feels a tap on her shoulder and twists her neck to see who it is. She’s met with Motoya’s open palm.

“P300 for La Salle.”

Nyx snickers when she rolls her eyes. “Not a chance. FEU gets this one because I don’t wanna see DLSU’s ugly faces again. Aren’t we all tired of them? Every year na lang—”

“Aaw, ba’t naman hindi? Lahat naman may chance ah.” Marck Espejo shoots her a knowing look with an arch of his eyebrow.

Both tables briefly turn their heads to her at this comment with a resounding snicker. Even Sakusa’s eyes light up despite the facemask hiding his smile.

“Oh shut up! Whatever!” Nyx’s voice suddenly pitches higher.

But before she can say anything more, everyone’s attention is back to the game.

_“Raymark Woo receives— to Ojiro, puts it high—”_

_“—the Miya twins fly, and—”_

_“Osamu, dinala sa gilid— ATSUMU PUTS IT AWAY!”_

The Tamaraws whip their heads to see where the ball landed. From the other side of the court, Atsumu merely smirks. There is absolutely no doubt in his mind. 

The red flag from the Tamaraw’s side points down.

_“ATSUMUUU MIYAAAA! WINNING IN THE 5_ _TH_ _SET AND GOING INTO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS, THE DE LA SALLE GREEN SPIKERS!!”_

The hole side of the arena dressed in green roars in victory. The rest of the Green Spikers run to the middle of the court to tackle Atsumu with a hug.

  
  


And with this, the Green Archer’s victory is met with the roll of Nyx’s eyes. The camera continues to focus on Atsumu’s face. She stares down at it realizing that the Green Archers will be up against them, the Blue Eagles, the defending champions.

While she burns a hole through the laptop with her eyes. All of her teammates, as well as the boys’ table, slowly turns to her in unison. They shoot her a teasing look, while the Archer who sealed the spot in the finals speaks on the screen.

Nyx forces her eyebrows together along with a pout of her lips. She crosses her arms tightly.

“What are y’all looking at?”

“Yieeeeeee,”

She balls up a used tissue and throws it at them playfully. They all shake in laughter.

~~~~~

“Oy pare, you owe me P300,” Motoya has his palm open in front of Sakusa’s face.

The tall man’s dark locks shake when he snickers. He reaches for his wallet to pull out a few bills to hand over. The light haired man throws his fist up in victory.

“You bet for FEU to win?” Nyx asks.

Sakusa shrugs, “Yeah para daw may thrill. Motoya forced me to bet on them, since you didn’t wanna make hulog daw.”

She laughs at this. “Motoya literally just played you, dude.” To which Sakusa only snickers.

“Yo, I earned this fair and square,” Motoya flicks his fingers on the bills with a loud snap.

They all share a light laugh as the two players from the Blue Eagles walk Nyx to her condo. They arrive a the foot of the building.

“Anyway, good luck sa finals, see you guys sa training.” She greets them.

“Kayo rin, good luck sa finals.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda amazing, DLSU-ADMU rivalry for both the men and women’s division.” Says an amused Sakusa.

“It truly is the rivalry of the decade.” Motoya adds.

“Let’s make sure to kick all of their asses.” Nyx chuckles.

She greets them goodbye before she walks into the building.

  
  
  


As she arrives into her uint, she shrugs off her bag and plops down on her bed. She pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through social media. Her timeline is flooded with pictures of the Green Archers’ victory. She swipes up and the screen stops at a photo of Atsumu.

She stares at it for a while. Her irritation over his team winning subsided already. She sighs.

The downside is, they won. She hates it everytime Atsumu and his team tastes victory. She didn’t like seeing him happy because it feeds into his ego. On the upside, she’d be able to watch their asses get kicked by their team.

Nyx snickers to herself. “We’re gonna kick your sorry little ass, Atsumu. You’re gonna go home crying.”

And something pops up from the top of her screen. A message.

_8:32 PM_

**Archer:** Watch me beat you guys at finals 😉

Nyx blinks, a little surprised at the coincidence. She stares at his message, re-reading it over and over for minutes.

_She hates seeing them win right?... Right?_

She does. But maybe one tinsy little part of her doesn’t actually mind it when he challenges her like this…

Heat rises to her cheeks. If she had seen how red she is she’d punch the mirror, then herself. She huffs and snickers ridiculously. She tosses her phone at her pillows, the way she tosses that Atsumu guy out of her head.

She gets up and walks to her bathroom. Maybe taking a shower will wash away her thoughts of him.

  
  
  


* * *

Everything they have trained for, leads up to this day.

Days, weeks, months on end, training for this very day. They’ve finally climbed this far. Their rivals have been keeping their throne warm, but it’s time for them to snatch the top spot.

The players for this long awaited match finally arrives. The men and women in Blue jerseys casually greets the men and women in Green jerseys. The Lady Eagles clap hands with the Lady Spikers and even press their cheeks against each others’, while the Blue Eagles simply nod at the Green Archers.

After the men’s warm-up, the whole volleyball team of Ateneo gets called into their holding room. A few words of encouragement later, they take five for a water break. Nyx is the first to leave the holding room.

She quietly waits for her jug to fill-up. So many things are running through her head. She’s excited and nervous at the same time. This moment only happens once in a blue moon, where rivals take each other on for the finals in both divisions. The men’s team are here to defend their title, while their team is here to snatch it from the Lady Spikers.

Yes. That’s what they’re here for. She’s not going home without that title.

Each fiber in Nyx’s skin tingles with energy. She is ready to _kick ass_.

“Puno na ‘yang jug mo.” A familiar voice close behind her says.

Her eyebrows meet in the middle. Her jaw locks in annoyance before twisting her neck to see exactly who she thinks it would be.

Atsumu with his blonde locks, in his dark green jersey smirks at her with a smug look. She slowly reaches to shut the water and recap her jug, without breaking eye contact.

“Have I ever told you, na ang cute when you stare at me like that?” He looks at her through lidded eyes with a soft, sultry, casual tone.

She rolls her eyes, turns her chin up, takes her jug and walks away.

“Hey, you didn’t text me back last week!”

“Sino ka ba, for me to text back?” She spits her words without even sparing him a glance.

Atsumu’s lips turn up into a smug smile. He always finds it amusing to get a reaction out of her.

Nyx feels her phone buzz in her pocket on the way back to the holding room. She stops and leans on the wall at her side to check her messages. Signal is terrible in the area and all her good luck messages are flooding in just now. She’s busy reading a text from her cousin when—

Nyx jumps at the sound of skin planting hard on the wall on each side of her head. She nearly drops her phone and looks up to find the same man with that same sickening smirk on his lips.

“What _the fuck_ do you want?!” Her voice echoes through the hall, not at all minding that fact that there was staff around the area.

“I just wanted to know lang naman eh, why you didn’t text back,” he shows her a pout as if it looked cute on him. “Hm?”

He briefly places his knuckle under her chin just because he wants to do it, and he can. Nyx’s eyes widen at this. There is nothing more she wants to do than to hit his stupid face with her water jug. And hit him is what she almost does if the man didn’t catch her wrists with his large, firm hand. Nyx freezes in place but forces a glare at him, despite only being a few centimeters away from his face, despite her heartbeat hammering in her chest.

“If we were in play, ref would call a foul on that.”

She still wants to punch him anyway, but somehow… with his firm hand holding her in place, she couldn’t. Her chest pounds as her skin gets warmer.

Nyx rolls her eyes instead and tries to look at something else besides his eyes. He chuckles, amused with how small she seems while caged under him, even if he knows that this girl can spike a volleyball to his face and break his nose.

He straightens up a little without letting up his arms or letting go of her wrist. “Now I know this game is big for the both of us,” his voice is smoother and hushed. “Maybe we can bet on something—”

“Not interested.”

“— If my team wins tonight, we train together for a weekend.” He looks at her dead in the eye. She gives him a hard look.

That is the LAST thing on earth that she would do. She would rather die than spend time with this cocky little shit. She lets out a breath to compose herself. She racks through her head in a millisecond for a good clapback that’s just as grave.

“And if we win in the men’s division,” she pauses. Her eyebrow swiftly arches as she lowers her voice in the same hushed tone, mimicking him. “You quit volleyball for a semester.”

It’s Atsumu’s turn to get caught off guard. He finally pulls away from her, letting his arms fall beside him. She smirks. They gaze into each other’s eyes.

_Got you._

After a few seconds, Atsumu’s look of shock melts away into a chuckle.

“You’re that confident, huh?”

“I just really wanna see you suffer,” her eyebrows dance to taunt him.

He scoffs. “What makes you think I’ll actually stop for a term?”

“So you agree? You’ll be losing finals.”

She expects him to just shake his head and walk away, her lips clamp shut when he suddenly brings his palms back to the wall, caging her frame between them. He leans in. Her eyes widen and Nyx tries everything in her to stand her ground and keep eye contact. Atsumu’s eyes trail down and stop at her lips. He doesn’t take his eyes off it even when he bites his own lip to moisten them.

She feels her heart wanting to drum its way out of her chest. She swallows, and Atsumu has his eyes at the movement of her throat.

She wants to punch him, (or kiss him) but she can’t bring herself to do it.

“Hoy kambal, tara na!”

“Tama na lande, bro!”

His teammates call him over, chuckling as they pass by. Osamu and Raymark’s voices echo through the hall. Nyx, while still frozen, absolutely hates that they just saw her in such a vulnerable state, but is also grateful they did, because all Atsumu could do now is snicker.

Their eyes meet once more. Seconds stretch. She has to walk away now before she lets him do something stupid.

Atsumu takes in an even breath and finally, _finally_ , pushes his weight off the wall. He takes a step back eyeing her for a little while, before fully turning his back to catch up with his teammates.

Once he’s a few feet away, and can’t see his eyes anymore, she sags and lets out the breath she was holding. She finds support from the wall at her back while holding to her knees. Her cheeks, her ears, her forehead; all in a deeper shade of red.

“Where’s Chua?”

She hears the voices of her teammates. She has to straighten up now.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
  


_“THE THREE TIME DEFENDING CHAMPIONS, THE ATENEO BLUUUUUUE EAGLES!!”_

The blue side roars! They chant the words “ONE BIG FIGHT!” over and over, drowning out every other sound in the arena. The announcer goes through the Blue Eagles’ team as they run out one by one.

_“LAWRENCE MAGADIA, CHU NJIGHA, GIAN GLORIOSO, MOTOYA KOMORI, MARCK ESPEJO aaaaaaaand KIYOOMI SAKUSAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”_

The crowd goes wild, but the noise doesn’t push out the thoughts in Nyx’s head. She’s busy finding her seat at the bleachers next to her teammates. 

“Girl, you okay?” Kat asks her. Nyx looks up at them, seemingly lost in her thoughts. 

“What?”

“Your face is so red,”

“Ahh,” she nervously laughs.

She is about to answer when—

_“THE DE LA SALLE GREEEEEN SPIKERS!”_

—her attention shifts to the court where the Green Spikers jog in. 

_“Their first line up for tonight: ARAN OJIRO, RAYMARK WOO,”_

One by one the players run into the court, clapping hands with their other teammates.

_“DAVID DELOS REYES, RINTAROU SUNA, OSAMU MIYA aaaaaaand ATSUMU MIYA!”_

The opposite side of the crowd roars with their university chant. The camera focuses on Atsumu as he runs. His beautiful locks bounce on his forehead… and she can’t seem to look away.

Until she hears her teammates snickering beside her. She shoots them a questioning look. Her girls stifle their laughter.

“Easy girl, baka matunaw ka diyan,” Maddie Madayag teases her, “remember, they’re like our kalaban kaya.”

The ladies burst into laughter, hitting her playfully. Nyx goes tomato red again in a second as she lightly hits them back. She clicks her tongue.

“Shut up, whatever.” She rolls her eyes.

The game finally begins.

~~~~~

Hours fly by. It’s been an exciting and difficult match with endless rallies in each point between the rivaling teams. The game has reached halfway through its 5th set with the 8th point taken by Sakusa with a cross court spike. The referee signals to change court and the teams switch.

As the players walk to their positions, the Green Spikers move to the side of the arena where their opponents’ supporters sit. Nyx’s throat suddenly feels tight. Despite the players in green coming closer to their side for the nth time tonight, she tries to avoid eye contact anyway from…

But he still catches her eyes. Even just for a split second.

He hasn’t missed a single change court without a glance at her before they resume the game. But his eyes aren't as playful as when the game began. This time they are sharp and intense.

_PRRRRRT!_

Njigha serves the ball for the Blue Eagles but it’s too strong and flies out of line. The referee whistles, then raises his arms to the side of the green.

Atsumu takes his place at the service area, while repeatedly hitting the ball to the ground. The crowd’s screams ring in Nyx’s ears as she watches him. He suddenly turns his head to her again.

Their eyes meet again. Nyx absolutely denies it; that maybe her heart skipped a beat.

She blinks a few times. Atsumu looks away, back to the game.

It’s amazing to Nyx, how everything charming about him off court seems to melt away and turn into a completely different person once he’s in the game. It’s… to say the least… _beautiful_.

_PRRRRRT!_

The arena shakes with the noise that erupts from the blue side to distract him. But Atsumu’s eyes fix on the ball. He runs— tosses the ball high— he flies up off the mat— arches his back with his arm pulled back— the ball begins to fall—

_PAK!_

— Atsumu lands on his feet.

_“Service ace from Atsumu Miya! Another point goes to the Green Archers.”_

At this point, the chairs in the whole arena have become pointless. Everyone is at their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs. Sweat begins to break through Nyx’s forehead. The Green Spikers only have five points left while their team was still behind by one.

Five is still a large gap. They can make it. They’re not _losing_ this match.

And so, another set of endless rallies break through; from perfect plays from the Green Spikers to perfect receives and blocks from the Blue Eagles. The defending champions, despite always being a point behind from their opponents, are not the least bit shaken by them. They got this.

_We got this!_

The eagles score another point.

_“Magadia sets it high— Espejo flies! Oh and it’s a bluff!”_

_PAK!_

_“SAKUSA PUTS IT AWAY— and with his left hand!”_

Nyx jumps, yelling with her fist in the air! The players throw their fists up in the same manner and run to Sakusa. He simply nods with an easy smile. The arena drowns in the Blue side’s chant.

_“MATCH POINT FOR THE BLUE EAGLES!”_

_“Grabe ang galing! Sigurado si Sakusa eh, took that one out by hitting the blocker’s arm.”_

While the screaming continues to flood everyone’s hearing, the LED screen focuses on Atsumu’s face. He has his tongue dipped out to the side of his lips with the biggest smirk. He’s shaking his head.

“ONE BIG FIGHT!”

“ONE BIG FIGHT!!”

“ONE BIG FIGHT!!!!”

The crowd in Blue chanted. Nyx is screaming at the top of her lungs.

_There’s a chance! We’re going to win this! WE’RE GOING TO WIN THIS!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. It Strikes Through an Eagle’s Heart

But they in fact, did not win it.

_2wk ago_

_9:41 PM_

**Archer:** so what time do I pick you up? 😉

Nyx sprawls across her bed and busies herself by backreading their messages from two weeks ago. She still can’t believe it. They had match point already. But Atsumu had to shock them with a soft touch to get the play’s favor…

And it has now lead to this predicament:

_11:21 AM_

**Archer:** Here na hehe

Nyx rolls her eyes and tosses her phone. She stares at the ceiling for a while. She doesn’t exactly like that she lost a bet, but a deal’s a deal. And she always, _always_ , follows up on a deal. Her phone buzzes again.

_11:24 AM_

**Archer:** Ano ba yan. Bagal.

“Pffffsh,” she tosses her phone again without replying.

She grumbles with a shake of head and finally gets up. After sliding into her Ateneo jacket, setting a navy blue cap on her head and swinging her gym bag on her shoulder, she takes her phone before heading out.

  
  
  


Her eyes are trained to her phone while she steps out of the lobby, completely ignoring the man she’s supposed to meet who stands leaning against the car. 

“Bagal.” He teases.

To which is left ignored with the way she continues typing away. Sakusa is in the middle of spamming her messages with warnings for her day’s activities.

_11:31 AM_

**SKSKS:** if he tries anything im calling the police

**SKSKS:** you update me ha where u guys are

**SKSKS:** wag u papauto diyan he got bad juju  
  


_11:32 AM_

**Nyxray:** AIDS? Lol speaking from experience ba? had a date with him ba hmm?

**SKSKS:** no. you just make terrible decisions pero it makes great stories. INGAT THO. 

While typing a reply, Nyx almost bumps into Atsumu’s toned chest. She looks up at him with an arched brow. The other stares her down.

They more or less are sporting the same look. The only exception is that the cap and jacket he’s wearing is in dark green.

“Sino ba yan ha? At ngumingiti-ngiti ka pa diyan?” He asks coldly.

Nyx snickers at this. “Why? You jealous?”

She cocks her head to the side innocently. When Atsumu doesn’t answer, she steps to the side and makes her way to his car. Atsumu whips around on his heel.

“Why would I be jealous? I know naman na it was my picture you were staring at.” Atsumu smirks.

He takes a few steps ahead of Nyx to open the door for her.

“Pffsh, you wish.”

She slides into the car and sticks her tongue out at him before shutting the door. Atsumu chuckles and jogs to the other side to slide in as well. He shuts the door and starts the engine.

He turns his head to eye her.

Nyx feels the weight of his stare and she stares back at him with a cold look.

“What?” she says sternly.

It gets another chuckle out of him. He looks away and shakes his head with the biggest smile. He suddenly leans forward near Nyx’s thighs.

“‘Yung bag mo pala, we can put it at the back. Amin na,”

He takes the strap of Nyx’s bag and reaches behind to place it in the back seat. Maybe Nyx couldn’t help staring at the way he stretched back his torso and flexed his arms.

She swallows and looks ahead before Atsumu settles back down.

He finally puts the car in motion.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Time passes as they have a casual conversation throughout the ride. Atsumu teases her about their team winning the championships and shoving them off the throne. Nyx simply rolls her eyes at this. She says she couldn’t believe that they just got dethroned and now she’s fraternizing with the enemy. Atsumu laughs, but later on congratulates the Lady Eagles for their win.

When another wave of silence passes he says:

“You know, I love seeing you play in person.”

Nyx turns her head to look at him. He has an easy smile on his lips as he looks out to the road. 

_You too._ She wants to say, but doesn’t.

“Ganda mo kasi,” he says quietly and glances at her.

Their eyes meet; Nyx’s a little wider with surprise. Her cheeks immediately feels hot and she looks away. She hears him chuckle.

“I mean, you’re beautiful when you play,”

Nyx rolls her eyes and snickers to ignore the blush on her cheek. “In play lang?”

It gets a laugh out of him. “Syempre everyday… Kaya nga sana everday kita nakikita eh.”

Nyx grumbles and playfully hits Atsumu’s shoulder. “Ugh so landi, my god!”

It takes out a hearty laugh from Atsumu. Nyx can’t help but stare as his blonde locks shake across his forehead while he laughs.

She looks away again to distract herself. She takes in her surroundings outside the car. They are along c-5 road and the car suddenly makes a turn.

“Where are we going?” She straightens up. “Diba sa taft? You’re going the wrong way.”

“Not really,” he has a smug smile on his lips.

She shoots him a look. “I know how to get there okay, and I’m telling you, deretcho dapat tayo.”

“I also know how to get there, and I’m telling _you_ , sarado sa Razon sooo… We’re going to Eastwood.” His eyebrows dance when he glances at her.

Nyx sits there dumb founded. She’s slowly starting to realize that _maybe_ this guy actually had other plans.

Scheduling training two weeks after the championships? 11:30 am calltime? on a freaking Sunday? She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt anyway when she agreed to go.

“San tayo mag-tetraining sa eastwood?!”

Atsumu hums loudly, with his thumb and finger rubbing his chin. “What if…”

Nyx raises her eyebrow at him, waiting for his excuse. “What if?”

“What iiiiif,” he shrugs,“we just skip training, ‘no? That sounds fun, right?—”

“SO YOU _DID_ PLAN THIS?!” She jabs a finger at his arm. Atsumu folds his lips in and looks at her ‘innocently’. “I KNEW IT!”

“Okay, okay,” he raises his hand, “maybe— _maybeeeeee_ —”

“Maybe you’re fucking ass,” Nyx scoffs, “Just say na lang kasi na you wanted to go on a date with me.”

Atsumu folds his lips over his teeth to hide a smile just as he parks the car. After he cuts the engine, his eyes fall on her again. Their eyes meet. This time, it’s Nyx who gives him a smug smile.

The archer lets out an airy laugh. And it ends with his hand finding the back of Nyx’s headrest.

“Tawa ka diyan, make amin muna,” she sticks her tongue out.

Atsumu snickers again. But this time, he leans in, pulling his face close to Nyx. To which the other pulls away in surprise. It doesn’t faze the man at all. There’s a light in his eyes filled with amusement with seeing how she reacts to him.

“Nyx Chua,”

She feels his breath on her skin. Despite her unchanging expression with her eyebrow arched high and a smirk on her lips, she denies that his hushed, deep voice sent a shiver through her spine.

He chuckles. And Nyx _hates_ that it sounds so good.

“Will you go out on a date with me?”

Nyx bubbles up in laughter. “Kung kailan I’m here na?!”

“Para wala ka ng choice,” Atsumu pulls away with a chuckle. He pauses then says, “Kidding. Syempre, if like, you say no. I’d understand naman and hahatid kita to your condo uli.” He seals it with a sure nod.

Nyx stares at him for a long while. Sure at the back of her mind, she has actually been expecting the bluff. But what she isn’t prepared for, is this man’s decency to bring her back if she turns him down.

It’s as if he had the rally in his favor, but has now given a free ball. And it’s now up to her to toss it back.

They gaze at each other while Atsumu’s words hang. For the first time, Nyx could feel Atsumu’s anxiety growing the more time passes without her answer.

She snickers. “Well… I mean… We’re already here…” She shrugs.

A big smile brighten’s his features. “So is that a yes?”

Nyx stares into his eyes and it’s infectious, the way he seems so over the moon about it. She giggles.

She pulls away instead of answering and starts taking her belongings. She opens up the door. Atsumu follows through.

~~~~~

It’s a hot Sunday afternoon at the City Walk. Nyx decides to shed her jacket and tie it at her waist, revealing her arms through the thin spaghetti strapped top she is wearing. She still hides most of her face with her cap. The two of them walk along the beautifully patterned flooring. Groups of families are roaming around, while Nyx is stuck with more or less… her kidnapper.

“So… where do we go now?”

Atsumu pulls his arms back and rests his palms behind his head. “Well, since you _were_ expecting to go training, I was thinking… Maybe we could do things that you would want to na lang.”

Nyx stops in her tracks in disbelief. She shoots him a look with knitted eyebrows.

“Seriously?”

Atsumu brings his arms down and faces her, “What?” He asks innocently.

Nyx rolls her eyes. “You borderline kidnap me, bring me to a place I had no plans of going—”

Her words are cut off when she feels a large palm covering her lips. She grumbles and slides Atsumu’s fingers down.

“This is not helping your case.”

The taller man snickers at this and pulls his hand back. “Okay, honestly, syempre I had plans, no? I just wanted to know if baka ikaw, you wanted to do something pala.”

“Nope.” Nyx shakes her head once, firmly. “You wanted this. You take over.”

Atsumu rubs his hands together with a devilish smile. To which Nyx immediately hits his arm lightly despite the pink on her cheeks.

“Umayos ka nga!”

He snickers again. He lightly hovers his hand at the small of Nyx’s back to guide her.

“Tara, let’s have lunch muna.”

~~~~~

After quarrelling for thirty minutes to decide where to eat, they finally find themselves sitting across each other. They’ve been scanning the menu for at least five minutes when—

“The fuck is San Pellegrino ba’t ang arte?” Nyx blurts out. Atsumu looks up in surprise. “150 pesos?! For water?? The fuck???”

Atsumu’s eyes meet their neighboring table’s because of his date’s loud commentary. He snickers and ducks his head from them. This tiny girl doesn’t fail to surprise him.

Nyx sighs and puts the menu down with a loud tap on the table. He eyes her with the same amusement.

“Oh, what now?” 

“Dude, I just wanted McDonalds man.” She says.

Atsumu throws his head back in laughter.

“This is too complicated, the menu is twelve fucking pages!”

The man covers his eyes with his fingers while failing to suppress his laughter. He wipes his tears away. Nyx watches him and it’s enough to make her drop her act.

When atsumu recovers, he looks at her straight in the eye. “Umorder ka na nga! Dami mong arte!—”

“I’ll actually have the prawn with salted egg and aligue.”

She speaks quickly, then smiles innocently as if she wasn’t just berating the menu seconds ago. It throws Atsumu into another fit of laughter. Nyx watches him shake until she gives in as well. Their eyes starts watering, both of them not really knowing why the fuck they were still laughing. Nyx’s date finally raises his arm to call for a waiter.

~~~~~

After pigging out at Red Crab the two of them suffer from a food coma. They sit at a random bench inside the mall and lazily watch passersby.

“Sleepy na ko.” Nyx says nonchalantly, staring at nothing in particular.

“Uwi na tayo?” Atsumu asks in the same manner.

“Ge.”

“Then tulog tayo, together?” He turns his head at her with the most suggestive smile.

She turns to him. Meets his eyes and simply arches her eyebrow. She sees him glance at her lips. He slowly leans in. Without breaking eye contact, Nyx slowly reaches for her phone from her pocket.

She pulls it out, leans away and slaps the phone to her ear.

“Hello? QCPD, I’m calling for harassment po.”

Atsumu throws his head back in laughter. He sighs playfully and stands up while shaking his head. He reaches his hand out for her.

“Tara na, nood tayo movie.”

Nyx gives him a look. “Hmm. What are you gonna do to me at the cinema hmm?”

“Edi manonood ng movie duuuuh!”

She giggles. With a glance at Atsumu’s open fingers, waiting for hers to take, she couldn’t help but feel her cold heart flutter. She rolls her eyes at him to seem uninterested and takes his fingers.

“Ikaw, you're so green minded ha.” He teases him.

Half of Nyx’s brain is still distracted by how safe she feels with Atsumu’s hand holding hers firmly. She merely answers with a hum in question.

“You keep accusing me of those things. Ikaw ata to na gusto akong pagsamantalahin eh.” He touches his chest dramatically.

“You wish, gago!” She hits him not so lightly despite her smile. “I’d rather spike a ball straight to your face than do any of that with you.”

“As if you can do that,” he scoffs. “I’d block the ball and spike it back to you.”

“You want a bet?”

“Last time I checked, you’re the one who lost the bet.”

“Last time I checked, I agreed to a deal to go _training_ , not be kidnapped.”

“Alright, alright, alright.” He chuckles with the wave of his hand and slides his arm around Nyx’s shoulders. “I surrender.”

They finally reach the ticket booth for the cinema and Atsumu is busy making a query about the schedule. Nyx spaced out a little. Techno music starts filling her ears from a distance. She turns her head to the sound and her eyes land at the Dance Dance Revo placed just at the entrance of Timezone. She stares at it.

“5:30 daw, then 8:00pm daw yung next,”

It takes her a while to realize Atsumu has appeared behind her already.

“What?”

“What?” He follows her line of sight. Then looks back at her. “Do you wanna…?”

“Eh… Sabi mo you wanted to watch a movie?”

Atsumu shrugs, “Ano ka ba, I’m down with whatever you wanna do,” he gives her a reassuring smile.

Nyx giggles as they stare at each other’s eyes. Their heads slowly turn back to the Dance Dance Revo.

They sprint over to it like two dumb little kids.

  
  


Nyx holds on to the bar behind her for dear life while the dance gods take over her feet. She shuffles her feet with the quick and complicated footwork, hitting every single step in time perfectly.

At the back of Nyx’s head, she has to give it to Atsumu for being the most supportive date. While she’s shredding the game, her date is busy cheering very loudly while capturing everything on his phone.

“LET’S GO NYX CHUA!”

“DEE! EL! ES! YOUUUUU! ONE BIG FIGHT!”

“TALUNAN SA VOLLEYBALL, PERO CHAMPION SA DDR!”

Are a few phrases he keeps yelling, not minding at all that he is the only one making such a racket. She laughs without taking her eyes off the screen. She’s close to beating the highest score and reaches the nearest thousand.

“LAPIT NA WOOOOH!! GO BABE—”

“Babe!?—”

Nyx misses a step and almost trips on her own feet. Atsumu quickly lunges to catch her, but she holds on to the bar support before hitting the ground.

They look at each other in shock. A beat passes and they start cracking in laughter again. Atsumu takes her hand and guides her up. She playfully hits him.

“Ikaw kasi eh!!! Almost beat the high score na eh!” They laugh together.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says in between laughs. “Got carried away eh… Babe.”

It earns him another playful hit while they giggle away. Nyx straightens out her hair and her clothes, hiding her face away as much as possible to avoid letting her date see how red she’s turned.

  
  


They finally let the other kids play at the DDR and leave the arcade. They walk in silence because Atsumu busies himself with his phone. Nyx couldn’t help but peer over what he is smiling about on his phone.

She gets surprised to see herself in a short clip shredding DDR with the caption. “TALUNAN SA VOLLEYBALL, PERO CHAMPION SA DDR!” She bubbles up in laughter.

“Ano ba yan! Why did you post it pa?” She snickers.

“Whaaaat? It’s cute kaya hehe.”

Nyx merely shakes her head. She continues walking until her attention gets caught again.

“Daan tayo,” she says softly.

Atsumu looks up and sees the FullyBoooked sign above the store. He nods with a brief hum of encouragement. Nyx whips past him and he watches his date quickly disappear between the shelves. He snickers at her eagerness and follows through at a slow pace.

He finally finds her in between two shelves. He has little interest in reading and he finds it amusing to see someone get so excited by it.

Atsumu towers behind her. (Tempted to even wrap his arms around her and place his chin on top of her head. But that might earn him a hard slap from a hardbound book close by.) He settles with binding his fingers behind his back and simply looking over her shoulder at the book she’s picked up.

“’A Lover’s Discourse’ by Roland Barthes”, he reads out loud.

“Uy! Nandiyan ka pala…” Nyx chuckles as she turns the book around to read the blurb.

Atsumu lets go of restraining himself and plants his chin on top of her head lightly. His date doesn’t say anything so he assumes it’s okay.

“What’s it about?” He asks casually.

“Probably a discourse about love.” She says with just a little hint of sarcasm as she looks up at him.

“Hmmm…” He squints his eyes. “You don’t saaaay…”

They share a light laugh. Nyx puts the book back and begins to step away.

“Tara na,”

“Oh? ‘Di mo bibilin?”

Nyx shakes her head. “Nah. It’s pricey eh.”

Atsumu chuckles and picks out the book again. He starts walking to the counter.

“Halaaa, Tsumuuu, you don’t have to…” She tugs on his arm.

He shoots a fake glare at her and pulls his arm away. Nyx laughs again.

“Tsumuuu! Seriouslyyyy, put it back na lang.”

Atsumu grins at the lady at the counter, completely ignoring her protest. The lady swipes it and he takes out his wallet.

“Ano ba yaaaaaan!”

“Problema mo!?” He questions with knitted eyebrows.

For the first time that day, Nyx shows him a pout of her lips. The lady hands the paper bag to him and he thanks her kindly. He steps aside and looks at Nyx.

She sighs in defeat. “… Thank you..” She says softly.

“Thank you?” He looks at the paper bag in his hand. “Oh did you think I bought this for you?” A smile is itching at his lips.

Nyx whines then laughs. “Balakangajan!” She walks away from him.

Atsumu trails after her while laughing. “I bought this for me kaya, grabe ka.”

“You don’t even read!”

“There’s a first for everything.”

Nyx shakes her head with a smile. He’s ridiculous. She tries to snatch away the paper bag, but he’s too quick.

“May snatcher dito oh!!” Atsumu raises his voice.

“Ulul! You look like a snatcher kaya!”

He suddenly wraps his arm around her and pulls her in. He lowers his voice, “Snatcher kasi talaga ako. Magnanakaw ako eh. Wag ka maingay. I might get caught.”

Nyx snickers and tries to pull away but Atsumu restrains her. “Alam mo kung anong nanakawin ko?”

They find each other’s eyes. Nyx looks up at him with amusement, fully knowing what he’s about to say next. He leans close to her ear. She feels heat rushing through her skin. His voice falls into a whisper.

“‘Yung puso mo.”

They let go of each other at the same time.

“Yuuuuuck!” She follows through with gagging sounds.

Despite his sickeningly corny _hirit_ , she couldn’t help her chest bursting into warmth at his words, at his assurance. A warm smile settles on her lips.

They chatter the night away while taking all the time they need to walk back to Atsumu’s car.

~~~~~

The speakers in the car blast to a high energy kpop song, which Nyx later finds out the title as “Bad Boy” by Red Velvet. Minutes ago, they were bickering over what song to play and her date came at her with a “my car, my tunes,”. Needless to say, this isn’t the song she was expecting to be played by this very tall and masculine man of date who sits at the driver’s seat.

But she enjoys it anyway. How he sings along to the foreign song and mini-dances in his seat. She looks at him with a fond smile. Warmth spreads across her chest as she recalls every bit of their day’s events. Part of her tries to figure out how to make time stop and simply live in this moment forever. The other part of Nyx feels a little somber, knowing that they’re time together has come to an end.

“Baka matunaw ka diyan,”

His deep soothing voice reaches her ears. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Sorry nga pala,” he suddenly says with seriousness. It alarms Nyx.

“For what?”

“For…” he trails off, “For… inviting you to training, then just basically kidnapping you to go on a date with me.”

Nyx throws her head back laughing.

“Pero, see? Nag-enjoy ka naman, ‘diba?” He glances at her.

She watches him fondly. Then shrugs. “‘Yeah... Pasado naman… Try again next time siguro…”

“So may next time?” He asks with a smug look.

She snickers, “Why not try asking me out properly first, instead of kidnapping me?”

Atsumu chuckles. “Sige. Noted yan.”

The car bubbles up in giggles. But soon, the time they’ve been dreading to come finally arrives.

Atsumu pulls the car up at the sidewalk infront of Nyx’s building. They stare up at it in silence. Seconds pass and none of them has any intention of stepping out first.

“So,” Atsumu starts. It pulls Nyx’s attention to him. They gaze into each other’s eyes through the dimmed lighting. “Ano, bababa ka ba? If not, dadalhin kita sa place ko.”

She simply arches an eyebrow. “And what if I don’t mind?”

His eyes widen. His throat suddenly feels dry and he coughs it out. He then chuckles and stares back at her with lidded eyes.

“Damn girl,” he says with a hushed voice. “Don’t tease me like that. I want to actually treat you right, you know?”

Something about his few words strikes through Nyx’s chest… Maybe… That’s just what she truly wants.

He shakes his head with a smile and finally opens up the door. He walks over to the other side to get hers but she already follows through. Atsumu opens up the back seat instead, to retrieve her unused gym bag.

He takes the liberty of sliding it up to her shoulder. His fingers stop over the strap, and slowly trickles down to her bare arm. Nyx tries to contain herself with the weight of his warm hand on her cold skin.

She looks up at him, with her chest beating fast. Their eyes meet once again. They’re soft and hazy. Atsumu lazily caresses her arm.

“I had fun,” he tells her softly.

She lets a smile touch her lips, “Yeah… Me too.”

Atsumu nods his head, taking in her words. That’s all he needed to hear. They stare at each other silently, basking in last few minutes of their time together for the day. Nyx wants to stay here forever, but she also thinks she’ll start becoming a puddle of mess if she doesn’t leave. And she doesn’t want him to see that.

“Sige na.” She snickers, “Thank you.” She says with the most genuine smile.

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, only stares.

“You’re gonna be tunaw na diyan, byeeeee,” she takes this as a cue to finally leave. She pulls away, but before she even takes a step away—

Atsumu pulls her back by the wrist and catches her with a palm at her back.

“Excited umalis? Ayaw mo na ko kasama?” He pouts at her to which the other laughs.

He suddenly slides his fingers through hers. Before she could say anything, Atsumu opens up the back seat again without letting go of Nyx’s hand.

He pulls out the paper bag and hands it to her. They look at each other with a joke in their eyes. Nyx rolls her eyes and takes it with a fond smile. She holds it close to her chest since her other hand is occupied.

She’s about to open her mouth again to say thank you, but Atsumu ducks his head once more to reach back. Her eyebrow arches at him.

She waits for him until his head pops out again. And this time, he hands over a small bouquet of blue carnations.

Nyx’s mouth hangs open. She suddenly forgets how to speak. Her eyes keep looking back from the bouquet to Atsumu’s eyes.

They’re holding hands, he’s buying her books, he’s giving her flowers. All of it is too much for Nyx’s cold little heart to handle that she just malfunctions in front of him.

“I uhh, wasn’t able to send you flowers when you guys won championships.” Atsumu explains. “So I just decided na isabay na today…”

Nyx still couldn’t believe it. Suddenly the world around them stops. All they see is each other.

Nyx’s bag slides off and hits the ground. Unable to think any further, she steps closer. Atsumu catches her by the waist. He reaches to delicately brush her cheek with his fingers.

They lean in, only centimeters away from each other’s lips. They lean in.

Their eyes slowly shut. Wrapping in each other’s bubble of warmth.

And nothing in this world has ever felt as right as when their lips touched for the first time.


	3. Deuce

_9:06 AM_

**Eagle:** Hoy, nakita mo ba jacket ko?

_10:21 AM_

**Archer:** _[sends his story own story]_

Nyx opens up the story. Her eyes widen.

Atsumu stands in front of a mirror, seemingly at a mall, taking a selfie with his hip twisted to show the blue jacket tied at his waist where the name, “CHUA” is written at the back of it.

Her face immediately heats up in red.

  
  


_10:22 AM_

**Archer:** Is it this one? Pa-arbor ako.

**Eagle:** Pota ka ahahaha

  
  


_10:22 AM_

**SKSKS:** KAYO NA???

**Miya 1:** Nice bro. Conquer the eagle.

**AranO:** Yall cute

**Motoyoya:** WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS???

**marckespejooo:** yieeeeeeeeeee knew it hehe

**raymarkable_woo:** AHAHAHHSAASHHA

TAKSIL KA TSUMU

**Author's Note:**

> This is me hoping I gave justice to ya boi Tsumu 🤘🤘 hehe
> 
> (ᴘᴏsᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ᴘᴀʀᴀ ɴᴀᴍᴀɴ ᴅᴇᴄᴇɴᴛ ʏᴜɴɢ ғɪʀsᴛ ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ ғɪᴄ ᴋᴏ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀᴅ ɪɴ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴋsᴋss)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! What was ur favorite part? Ehe 🤟😌
> 
> And, you can yell and make chika to me [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)! Mwah 💚💙


End file.
